dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Galactic Patrolman's Failure
is the seventh chapter of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Cover The cover features Tights, Jaco and Omori walking outside of Omori's house. Summary The chapter opens up with Tights preparing to go to East City to buy Omori and Jaco the groceries they need. While doing so, Tights spots Jaco's spaceship and asks if it is his to which the Galactic Patrolman agrees it is indeed his ship meant for a super elite such as himself. Tights is also impressed with the entire island itself noting that she never knew such place existed near the eastern capital. Omori replies that only a select few people know about this island and it has been kept a secret to the majority of the public. As Tights prepares to enter the boat to leave the island, Jaco asks her if she can drive the boat and Tights says she can as it is easy for her and she can also steer her dad's ship plenty fine. Tights leaves to go get the groceries for Jaco and Omori, and bids Jaco farewell as she calls him "Mask Man" making Jaco reflect on how awful the name is and even wants Omori to tell the TV Station not to call him "Mask Man" again but Omori replies he can't do it. Meanwhile, Omori goes to check up on Jaco's spaceship and does some repairs on it. He has notified Jaco that he has repaired the ship but all that it is missing is the Sky Gold and it can't function without it. Jaco is wondering what is taking Tights so long to come back and Omori replies that she probably has other things to do. Omori then asks Jaco if it is hard to drive a ship such as his and Jaco replies it is super easy that even someone illiterate with machines like himself can drive his ship perfectly fine but Omori not believing Jaco wonders why he crashed it instead but Jaco doesn’t have time to explain that and wants to show Omori something inside his ship. Jaco shows Omori the various functions of the spaceship, who is impressed with its advanced yet simple technology. Jaco is growing impatient once again and notes that Tights is taking too long to come back saying that it has been 5 hours since she left and thinks she might've stole Omori's boat to sellout the information about them but Omori tells Jaco not to be suspicious of her as she's helped them. Tights finally comes back to island with the groceries for Omori and Jaco and also with her stuff in her luggage as she decided to move in the island. Unfortunately, Omori tells Tights that the island doesn't actually belong to him and he has to move out of the island in six days much to Tights' surprise and tells him he should've told her that earlier but Omori says he wasn’t going to know that she was trying to move in. Tights eventually gives Jaco the Sky Gold he needed to help his ship function again that cost her 3 million yen and thanks him for helping her earlier but Jaco and Omori are shocked that this little piece of metal that Tights gave Jaco is actually the Sky Gold and are a little skeptical of its usefulness for the ship as it is too small and probably won't help the ship function but despite it being tiny, Tights believe it might be enough to help Jaco contact his comrades in the Galactic Patrol HQ and Omori and Jaco remember that they do not need a whole lot of Sky Gold to be able to use the communication devices in the ship. Jaco hugs Tights and says he had faith in her the entire time but Omori thinks otherwise. Omori melts the Sky Gold and in no time he creates a device for the energy to be used in the spaceship and inserts it into the ship's engine. Jaco presses the switch in the ship to see if the ship will function and the ship successfully turns on much to the joy of Jaco, Omori and Tights and Jaco prepares to do a flight test. As the ship successfully flies up, Jaco mistakenly crashes towards the wooden canopy above his ship as he was taking off and apologizes to Omori but Omori tells Jaco not to worry about it. Nonetheless, Jaco was successfully able to fly the ship around and land the ship back to the island informing Omori and Tights that the ship flied perfectly. Omori asks Jaco is the radio is working fine, but when Jaco tries to contact the Galactic Patrol he notices that the radio has power but he is not getting any signal. Tights discovers that the reason why the radio is not working is because Jaco damaged the antenna when he broke through the wooden canopy earlier while taking off when he was doing the flight test on the ship. Appearances Characters *Jaco *Tights *Tokunoshin Omori Locations *Earth **Omori's Island Objects *Jaco's Spaceship *Boat *Sky Gold Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman